


I'm Gonna Show You

by Jada212017



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Hybrid - Freeform, Phoebe Tonkin - Freeform, WereCoyote, shelley hennig - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jada212017/pseuds/Jada212017
Summary: Malia and Hayley are being held in this underground facility out in the woodlands of Chance Harbor, Washington.





	I'm Gonna Show You

_There's a war inside my head_

_Sometimes I wish that I was dead_

_I'm broken_

_So I call this therapist_

_And she said,"girl, you can't be fixed, just take this"_

Malia wasn't sure how much longer she had to be in this cell. She had tried escaping but quickly found that her hands were chained to the floor behind her. And even when she pulled with all of her strength, they didn't budge. Stupid humans. Eventually, she was forced to give up on trying to get free. Now she sat on the floor of the cell. The air reeked of dust, mold, dirt, rust from rainwater, and the faint scent of urine. 

The sound of someone's footsteps on the stone steps was heard further down the hallway. A screeching squeal followed suit and then the footsteps were heard again. High heels clicking loudly on the cement. 

There was a bang on the cell bars and Malia looked up at at them. A guard who carried some kind of weapon with him had hit the metal bars with it, getting her attention as if she was some sort of animal. 

"Easy Sargent John. We don't want to frighten the poor girl.", the woman said even though her eyes despised Malia. 

"I'm not scared of her or that other girl. They deserve to be killed. Why are we even keeping them down here Selene?", the guard said with a bitter tone. He didn't understand his boss or her "fascination" with these two beasts. They were things that didn't deserve to live. They were monsters. Things that should be put down. 

Selene kept her eyes on Malia as she said, "We're keeping them here because I need them for something. Go check on the other one. The hybrid. Make sure she's still sedated. If she's not, put her under again." 

Sargent John turned away from the cell and walked farther down it until he came to another one. Like Malia, the person inside it was also chained to the floor by their arms. The difference was that this bitch had four chains while the were-coyote had only two. He still felt she should be shot in the head. 

Meanwhile, Selene pulled a key out from the pocket of the jeans that she wore and unlocked the door to Malia's cell. She walked inside and knelt before the girl, pulling out a gun. Inside it was a bullet that had been coated with wolfsbane. Having been around for a long time, she knew how dangerous wolfsbane was to werewolves and were-coyotes. 

"Little Malia. I am sorry this had to be the issue with you but we just couldn't possibly let you live. You're something that's a threat to us humans. Something that's above us in the food chain, as you might understand more of how that works, and we can't have that.", she said to the girl as she stared at her. 

Malia looked at her and growled a little. 

Selene sighed and then put the gun to Malia's leg saying in a harsh tone, "You don't want to cooperate, I'll just have to force you to. I need you and that hybrid for something but I see that this won't be easy."

Malia growled again which resulted in Selene pulling the trigger of the gun. The sound of the gunshot echoed through the long corridor which was then followed by the sound of Malia screaming in pain. 

_I'm tired of trying to be normal_

_I'm always over thinkin'_

_I'm drivin' myself crazy_

_So what if I'm fucking crazy?_

_I don't want a quick fix_

_I don't want your prescriptions_

_Just cause you say I'm crazy_

_So what if I'm fucking crazy?_

Malia finally stopped screaming in pain and then snarled at Selene, her eyes flashing a bright blue color as she began to breathe heavily due to the wolfsbane slowly seeping into her system. 

"You see Malia? See how I'm the one whose at the top of the food chain? Humans, man, have always been at the top of it since the beginning of time. That is how it has been and that, Malia, is how it will stay. Your pack should be lucky they survived the war or they would be here with you in these cells.", Selene told her. 

Malia growled again and then roared, rising up from the floor and trying to bite at the woman. 

Selene moved back and then swung the front of the gun at Malia's head as fast and as hard as she could. 

The side of the gun collided with the side of Malia's head and the girl's head was jerked to the right. Using that as an opportunity to escape, Selene quickly walked to the cell door and exited it, closing it behind her and locking it just as Malia turned her head back towards her and broke one of the chains. The long steel link snapped away from the cement, creating a hole in the floor. 

_And I'm gonna show you _

_loco, maniac _

_sick bitch, _ _psychopath_

_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

_I'm gonna show you_

_Mental, out my brain _

_Bad shit, go insane_

_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

_I'm gonna show you_

In the meantime, Sargent John had unlocked the cell that was holding Hayley and he walked into it. The second he stepped foot into the cell, he should have known that would be his last. But he didn't. The chains that had been holding the hybrid woman named Hayley all suddenly broke away from the cement as Malia's had done and the woman was upon him before he had time to register what was happening. 

She grabbed his head in her hand and tilted it to the side, exposing the pulse point where she could detect his blood flowing through the vein. Her eyes changed to yellow and gray lines formed under them as her fangs appeared, sharp and deadly. Without hesitation, she drove those razor sharp teeth into his skin, breaking it until the taste of iron hot blood filled her mouth. The man screamed in her ear but to her it was a bittersweet sound. She moved her lips, sucking the blood out of the vein and draining his life. He tried to move to escape but she tightened her grip on his head and his shoulder like a hungry lioness as she held a gazelle in her deadly claws and didn't release him. Finally, she heard his heartbeat slowing down. His body and mind still tried to get free but the fight was quickly over when his heart stopped and the air left his lungs for the last time. 

She let go and the body landed on the cement floor with a thump. Wiping the remaining blood off her mouth with the sleeve of the shirt she wore, she stared down at him coldly and then left the cell, slamming the door shut behind her as she stood in the long corridor. 

Down the corridor from her directly, she watched as Selene walked toward her. Narrowing her eyes, she vamp sped down the corridor at the woman and grabbed her by the shoulders. 

Selene yelped in surprise and fear as she stared into the eyes of the hybrid woman called Hayley.

Without waiting for the woman to say a single word, Hayley quickly got the woman in a headlock and twisted. Bones turning in rapid speed and crunching was heard before the horrifying sound of the head detaching from the body. It was over as soon as it had begun and the head of the woman who had once been in charge of the facility lay on the floor. The body lay beside it, dark red thick liquid pooling out from the severed neck and onto the cement, staining it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this little crossover story I came up with. :)


End file.
